


Forgiveness

by Horror_Vacui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, True Love's Kiss, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Vacui/pseuds/Horror_Vacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogo tra Stiles e Malia dopo l'episodio 14 della quinta stagione.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Ne riconobbe il passo, il profumo, percepì la rapida variazione del suo respiro e del suo battito, e non ebbe bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo per capire chi fosse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**FORGIVENESS  
** **By Horror_Vacui**

  


  
Ce l'aveva fatta e alcuni piccoli tasselli della sua vita esplosa in pezzi erano tornati al loro posto. Aveva salvato Deaton e lo sguardo grato e fiero di Scott era stato sufficiente a sopportare il dolore di quella ferita.  
"Ne è valsa la pena", si disse, sollevando l'orlo della maglia.  
Sul fianco, sotto una spessa garza bianca, c'era il prezzo che aveva dovuto pagare per proteggere i suoi amici. Il crollo della traballante fiducia accordata al nemico.  
Non era niente, però, in confronto alla sofferenza che si annidava dentro di lei.  
Sospirò seccata, guardando la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio del bagno di casa McCall.  
Il volto ancora stanco, gli occhi segnati da occhiaie scure e, fra le sopracciglia, una ruga difficile da appianare. Non voleva piangere, non era nel suo stile sciogliersi in lacrime davanti alle avversità, di solito preferiva affrontarle a zanne scoperte, ma quella volta era diverso.   
Era sola.

Per quanto si sforzasse, inganni e giochi di potere continuavano a esserle estranei. Forse era troppo ingenua per capire fino in fondo le dinamiche di chi era vissuto sempre tra gli umani. 

Si morse il labbro, mentre staccava con lentezza il cerotto che copriva lo squarcio lasciato dal proiettile imbevuto di strozzalupo. Faceva ancora male e l'odore le fece storcere il naso. 

Abituata com'era a guarire nel giro di poche ore, non sapeva bene come usare il disinfettante che Deaton le aveva dato. Era incerta, doveva metterlo direttamente sulla ferita o sull'ovatta? Andava lavato via prima di applicare il cerotto?  
Lo avvicinò al viso, per leggere le minuscole istruzioni stampate su un lato della confezione, e nello stesso istante la porta venne spalancata e qualcuno entrò.  
Ne riconobbe il passo, il profumo, percepì la rapida variazione del suo respiro e del suo battito, e non ebbe bisogno di sollevare lo sguardo per capire chi fosse.  
«M-malia... io... ehm, Scott mi aveva detto che eri andata via» disse a disagio. Odiava quell'odore.

«Ah sì? Strano, perché poco fa mi ha indicato la via del bagno» rispose fingendosi distratta, senza staccare gli occhi dal disinfettante.   
Stiles si era allontanato da lei senza darle spiegazioni, e dopo lei aveva preferito non trascinarlo nel suo tragico quadretto familiare. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbero trovati da soli, faccia a faccia, anche se non così in fretta e, soprattutto, non nel bagno di Scott.  
Lui però stava lì impalato, sembrava intenzionato a restare, ed era preda di così tante emozioni che Malia non riuscì più a distinguerle.

«Cosa... cosa stai facendo?» le disse piano, muovendo altri passi fino a raggiungerla.  
«Io...» gettò la testa all'indietro e sospirò «sto solo cercando di capire come si usa questo» gli mostrò il flacone evitando accuratamente di guardarlo.

Stiles non disse niente, ma le prese il disinfettante dalle mani e bagnò un dischetto di cotone.  
«No, me la cavo da sola...» protestò debolmente, mentre lui si inginocchiava davanti a lei.  
La ferita era grande e profonda e lui la valutò con attenzione prima di iniziare a pulire il sangue rappreso. Si mosse con calma e delicatezza, senza toccarla dove non fosse necessario.  
_Come un estraneo._  
Represse l'impulso di affondare una mano tra i capelli scuri e perennemente spettinati, strinse forte i pugni e serrò la mascella, mentre ricordi dolceamari riaffioravano facendosi strada tra i pensieri.  
La felicità era un miraggio nella fredda desolazione della sua vita.  
Non aveva nulla a parte se stessa...

«Perché non me ne hai parlato?» le chiese a bruciapelo strappandola ai propri pensieri.

«Non volevo coinvolgere te, né Scott»

«E quindi hai preferito rivolgerti a Theo invece di...»

«Sì, lui era sacrificabile, ma non credevo mi avrebbe usata. Ero convinta gli bastasse pensare di avermi separata da...» _te_ «da Scott e il resto del branco»  
«Cosa è successo al deposito? Sai, con tua madre» si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per prendere il cerotto sul bordo del lavandino.   
Sua madre, Corinne, la Lupa del Deserto, sangue del suo sangue. Le parole che le aveva rivolto si erano impresse a fuoco nella sua mente e sarebbero rimaste lì per sempre, una cicatrice impossibile da cancellare.

«Mi ha accusata di averle rubato i poteri ed era pronta a tagliarmi la gola, ma c'è stata una strana esplosione, come un urlo intenso e prolungato, subito dopo è arrivata la Bestia e il resto della storia lo conosci già, quindi...» fece cadere il discorso. Sentiva un groppo in gola e temeva di crollare da un momento all'altro, ma non poteva permetterselo perché non desiderava ricevere pietà da nessuno, tanto meno da lui.  
Stiles, nel frattempo, aveva applicato il cerotto e ne appiattì i lembi, sfiorandole la pelle intorno con la punta delle dita. Non disse nulla, ma Malia avvertì il suo cuore battere più in fretta e il respiro farsi irregolare, finché non appoggiò la fronte contro il suo ventre nudo e si lasciò andare a un sospiro.

«Mi dispiace» le soffiò contro la pelle e depositò un bacio poco sopra l'ombelico, cingendole i fianchi fra le braccia.  
Un brivido le attraversò la schiena, mentre alcune lacrime pungevano agli angoli degli occhi.  
Gli carezzò la nuca e Stiles, forse incoraggiato da quel gesto, si alzò in piedi.  
Il suo viso era stravolto, quasi quanto quello di Malia. Gli occhi lucidi, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia.  
«Tu hai rischiato di morire e io non c'ero, non ero lì con te» disse con voce spezzata.  
«Stiles...!»  
«No, no, Malia. Io e Scott avevamo dei sospetti, lui ne era quasi certo. Avrei dovuto badare a te, fermarti prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non credevo che la Lupa fosse così vicina e ho rimandato per tutto questo tempo perché non sapevo cosa dirti. Devo ancora fare i conti con la morte di... di Donovan, non c'è attimo in cui io non mi senta in colpa, ma ho sbagliato. Con te più che con chiunque altro» aveva parlato in fretta, senza pause, come se avesse ripetuto più volte quel discorso fino a impararlo a memoria. 

Il suo sguardo agitato continuava a vagare per la stanza, Malia gli prese il volto tra le mani.  
«Non importa quel che è successo, né se ci sia qualcuno a cui dare la colpa. Promettimi soltanto che non mi escluderai più così dalla tua vita, senza una spiegazione o un motivo valido».  
Aveva covato quelle parole per settimane, immaginando il momento in cui le avrebbe pronunciate e come avrebbe reagito Stiles. Si era preparata al peggio, ovviamente.   
Era consapevole del fatto che né l'istinto né la logica giocavano a suo favore.  
Stava ancora imparando a mettere da parte l'istinto, aveva un carattere difficile e una madre assassina che le dava la caccia, perché avrebbe dovuto volerla al suo fianco?   
Abbassò le mani sulle sue spalle e gli diede un casto bacio sulla guancia, con la consapevolezza che non le sarebbe capitata mai più un'occasione del genere.  
Stiles ebbe un fremito, lo sentì attraversargli il corpo facendolo vibrare come un corda di violino.  
E poi l'attirò a sé con un'urgenza tale da ferirsi, lei sentì in bocca il sapore del suo stesso sangue, ma lui non sembrò farci caso. Continuò a baciarla, rubandole ogni respiro, azzerando ogni suo pensiero razionale, fino a quando, a corto di fiato, non scese giù verso il collo dove era ancora visibile il segno lasciatole dalla siringa e ne lambì i contorni con indolenza.  
Malia si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e aprì gli occhi mentre Stiles appoggiava il viso sulla sua spalla, stringendola come se potesse sparire da un momento all'altro.  
«Mi sei mancata» le disse e rimasero così, uno tra le braccia dell'altra, cuore contro cuore, perdonandosi a vicenda del male che aveva causato all'altro e a se stessi.


End file.
